


Child Kanan AU

by Jaydenpaints



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff, I guess???, OC, Slice of Life, Violence, and I mean a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydenpaints/pseuds/Jaydenpaints
Summary: Kanan is now a child and Dia has to take care of her.





	1. Chapter 1

Dia stepped through the woods, her hood preventing anyone from seeing her face. It was always  
quiet in these woods in the human realm. Letting out a sigh as she lowered her hood she scanned the surrounding area for a place to sit. Her face was emotionless as her emerald eyes glowed in the dark. Spotting a old tree stump she walked over to it, taking off her black cloak. She rested for a bit, her magic half way drained.

“Ugh, that took too much attention then need.” Dia sighed as she brushed her hand through her inky black hair.

Dia Kurosawa, the previous lord of the Underworld. She was kicked off the throne for being ‘corrupted’. In reality the Demonic Council wanted her banished and framed her. Though seen as a strict ruler the citizens of the Underworld loved her rule. They saw her as a strong ruler, better than the ones in the past, and she was the first female to take the throne. Not only that but she was a very rare kind of demon. With capricorn shaped horns, and dark sclera she was defined as the ‘Demon of the Capricorn zodiac’, a type of demon that isn’t born in millions of years. 

Shaking her heads of those thoughts Dia stood up and stretched her aching arms. She doesn’t know what to do now. She had no objectives in the first place when she arrived at Earth after her exile. Now she actually started thinking. How was she going to live? Where would she live? She could stay in the woods, but where would she get food and water? Continuing to think she failed to notice someone was watching her.

Bright amethyst eyes staring at her in the shadows wondering who this lady was or why she had horns. While Dia was distracted the person rushed out of the shadows in hopes of knocking Dia out. Snapping out of her thoughts Dia immediately used the magic she had left in her to disarm her attacker and lifting them up in the air.

“Wait put me down!” A high pitched voice squealed in fear. Turning around and looking at her attacker the first thing she noticed was the blue hair messily put into a bun. Taking a better look she noticed that it was a child that attacked her. The child was wearing a white torn short sleeve hoodie that was attached by the green suspenders of her shorts. A long sleeve under shirt and brown shoes.

“Please put me down!.” The child said again.

“Why should I? You attacked me first.” Dia replied coldly.

“I’m sorry! Please! Put me down!” The child pleaded with fear laced in her voice. Dia was about to deny again until she saw tears start to form in the child’s scared amethyst eyes. Sighing Dia set the child down and kneeled down to her eye level.

“Hey, stop crying.” Dia said in a soothing voice and rubbing her hand on the child’s head. Dia felt bad, the child was tired and hurt, that brought up Dia’s curiosity.  
“Why are you out here?” Dia questioned, still rubbing the child’s head.

“I-I was abandoned by my parents a few hours ago, and mean people chased me into the woods.” The child answered still crying and rubbing her eyes. Dia’s eyes softened as she heard those words. Who would abandon their child out of nowhere? And who would be mean enough to chase a child into these woods? Especially to a child that seemed really kind. Dia clenched her fist, outraged by this. One thought crossed her mind, one question she should have asked in the beginning.

“What’s your name?” She heard the child ask.

“Dia. Dia Kurosawa. What about you?” Dia replied smiling.

“I’m Kanan! Kanan Matsuura! It’s nice to meet you Miss Dia.” Kanan answered happily with no tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kanan is a beautiful name.” Dia said softly.

“Do you have a place to live?” Dia questioned Kanan.

“No……” Kanan answered sadly. Dia began to think again. This child has nowhere to go, she can't possibly survive like this. Dia then came to a conclusion.

“I'm going to take care of you from now on Kanan.” Dia suddenly said holding her small hands.

“Wait really?!” Kanan said excitedly, eyes shining. Dia only nodded in response and smiled at the child. Kanan quickly started getting tears in her eyes and hugged Dia. Not knowing what Kanan was doing Dia stayed there frozen and confused to why Kanan was crying.

“Why are you crying?” Dia asked slowly wrapping her arms around Kanan loosely.

“Because I'm happy! These are tears of joy!” Kanan stated hugging Dia tightly as if she would leave her. Dia chuckled and muttered a small, “Human emotions are weird,” before pulling Kanan off her black and red shirt.  
Thinking Kanan was cold she pulled out her black cloak she took off earlier and wrapped it around Kanan for warmth. It was oversized to say the least but it was comfortable to Kanan. Dia then remembered that she does have a decent place to stay with Kanan. Picking Kanan up she carried her deeper into the woods and following a small gravel pathway.

“Where are we going?” Kanan asked having her hands hold onto Dia’s shirt.

“To a cottage I live in whenever I visit Earth.” Dia replied walking a bit faster so Kanan doesn't fall asleep on her. Upon setting foot into a small meadow Dia removed some vines and branches to reveal a small but cozy looking cottage. The roof was a shade of green to blend into the trees and the walls itself where white. The door was crimson and there where windows that let you see the surrounding nature. Not only that but it didn't look dusty or cracked anywhere. It looked brand new and Kanan could assume Dia cleaned it often.

“Wow you live here?” Kanan asked excitedly.

“Yes I do. I don't visit Earth often though just often enough to need a somewhere to stay when I do.” Dia stated and Kanan was tapping her shoulder. Getting the message Dia placed Kanan on the ground and removed her cloak so Kanan can explore the cottage.   
First thing on the ground Kanan ran to open the door of the cottage. Following Kanan inside Dia smiled at the familiar scenery of her cottage after not visiting it in a while. 

Dia headed to the kitchen to cook food for Kanan, which was separated from the main entrance by a wall. Kanan though went straight to the living room and proceed to hug a blue dolphin plushie that was on the black couch. Kanan then walked to the kitchen with the plushie in hand because Dia had called her name.

“Kanan, what do you want to eat?” Dia questioned getting out two cups and filling both with water.

“Can I have some porridge please?” Kanan replied pulling out a wooden chair and sitting on it. Dia hummed in response and looked at the ingredients she had.

“Kanan, is it alright if you had rice porridge?” Dia said taking out all the basic ingredients she needed.

“Nope!” Kanan answer with her stomach growling to be fed. Blushing in embarrassment Kanan hid her face in the dolphin plushie. Chuckling Dia started making the porridge but looked back at Kanan to give her a cup of water.

“You sure like that dolphin plushie. Do you want it?” Dia asked Kanan while giving her the water.

“Can I?” Kanan questioned back giving Dia her best puppy dog eyes. Dia only nodded in response and ruffled Kanan’s hair before going back to cooking.  
Once she was finished Dia gave Kanan a hot bowl of the rice porridge. Kanan who was eager to eat said a quick blessing and started eating. Surprised at how good it tasted Kanan started shoveling more food in her small mouth before a hand on her head stopped her.

“Slow down. You are going to choke if you continue eating like that.” Dia said cautiously sitting next to Kanan and slightly concerned that Kanan was that hungry. Nodding Kanan slowed down a bit and Dia smiled, happy Kanan listened to her. Now that she had more time to think, maybe taking care of Kanan would help her out as a person. Drinking her water in one sitting Dia got up and washed the dishes she used. 

Feeling a small tug on her skirt Dia looked down to see Kanan with an empty bowl. Grabbing the bowl Dia shooed Kanan away so she can finish her task. Running into the living room with her new plushie in hand Kanan jumped onto the black couch and waited for Dia to finish. 

Putting the last dish on the shelf Dia walked to the living room and decided it was time to sleep. Picking up Kanan Dia opened up a guest room that was painted sea blue. Stating that this is Kanan’s new room and she would sleep here Dia placed Kanan on the white bed with dark blue blankets. Covering Kanan’s small body with blankets Dia gave Kanan a kiss in the forehead and a quiet “Goodnight,” before leaving the Kanan’s room to go to her’s down the hall. 

Changing into black shorts and a red sleeping shirt Dia settled in her bed, blankets covering up to her shoulders. She was about to sleep when a creak was heard and small footsteps leading up to her bed stopped. Feeling a small dip in her bed Dia opened her eyes to see Kanan’s teary face with her hair down.

“What’s wrong?” Dia questioned sitting up.

“C-can I sleep with you?” Kanan replied with a sniffle clutching her plushie closer. Nodding Dia felt Kanan hug her and covered Kanan in blankets as well.

“Thank you for everything Miss Dia.” Kanan said sleepily moving closer to Dia’s body for warmth.

“No problem Kanan.” Dia replied running her hands through Kanan’s hair until Kanan fell asleep. Smiling Dia though back on what happened and quietly said, “This can work out,” before following Kanan in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! That's really surprising...


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the events Dia was woken up by rays of light hitting her eyes. Yawning Dia sat up rubbing her eyes about to throw the covers off when she felt a small tug on her shirt.

“Where are you going?” Kanan asked sleepily clutching Dia’s shirt.

“To wash up.” Dia answered picking up a half awake Kanan in the process. Placing Kanan’s head on her shoulder Dia walked to her bathroom and set the sleepy Kanan on the stool. 

“Mou, I don't wanna.” Kanan pouted puffing out her cheeks. Sighing Dia turned on the water and made a deal with Kanan.

“If you shower I promise I will take you down to the lake to swim for a while.” Dia reasoned and started unbuttoning her shirt. Staring wide eyed Kanan quickly nodded and started taking off her clothes as quickly as possible. Laughing at how predictable the child was Dia finished stripping and joined Kanan in the shower.

(Time skip)

Coming out with her usual demon attire and a towel drying her hair Dia thought about what Kanan can wear until Dia can fix her clothes. Looking at some of her clothes Dia decided to go with a white polo and a pair of black jeans. Using her magic Dia shrunk the clothes and handed it to Kanan who was still in the bathroom. 

Coming out with wet blue hair sticking to her forehead Kanan walked up to Dia and sat down in her lap holding the dolphin plushie. Getting the towel she was using earlier Dia dried Kanan’s hair while Kanan was questioning her.

“Dia why do you have horns?” Kanan asked curiously.

“I have them because they represent that I am a member of the Demonic Zodiac.” Dia replied finishing drying Kanan’s hair and putting Kanan’s hair in her usual bun.

“But why?” Kanan asked again looking up curiously.

“All demons are born with horns.” Dia answered simply finishing off the bun. Suddenly standing up Kanan walked behind Dia.

“Kanan what are you do-” Dia was suddenly stopped at   
the feeling of someone touching her horns.

“Woah! They are real!” Kanan exclaimed happily holding onto Dia’s horns tighter. Sighing Dia can only mutter a small, ‘Humans are weird’ before getting up to make food, taking a hanging Kanan with her. Kanan doing that reminded her of a certain someone.

(In the Underworld)

“WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!!” A loud voice boomed after that sentence was followed by a crack.

“I don't know sir! Ever since Lord Kurosawa was banished things here got hectic!” Another voice more high pitched said.

“She could have escaped during Kurosawa’s banishment.” The voice again reasoned.

“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE! UNLESS YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT MEASLY CHILD CAN BREAK THROUGH SOLID STEEL THEN YOU CAN’T BE RIGHT!” The first voice raged again. The voice belonged to the current Demon King and his assistant. The king looked more demonic than then human like the rest of the demons, wearing a scarlet cape as well as crimson armor.

His assistant however was a (compared to the king) short blond who wore actual clothes instead of armor. She wore a black dress pants and a yellow blouse that was tucked into the pants. Two black horns that were curled next to her ears differed with her blond hair and striking yellow eyes with white sclera. Mari Ohara was her name, the assistant to the King, and the girlfriend of Lord Kurosawa. Though I guess you can say ‘ex’ girlfriend since Dia was banished. 

What were they talking about? They were talking about the escaped child that coincidentally disappeared the day Dia was banished. Kanan Matsuura, a child the Demonic Council has been experimenting on since she was born. Mari only just figured out about this too. She was the one who freed Kanan and left her in the human world.

Mari tried to alter the girls memory but Mari could only change the memories of that current situation, so even though she wanted to she couldn't. She wished Kanan and Dia was safe in the human world, hell she even prayed. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Dia was taking care of Kanan. Kanan was no ordinary child either. She had the form of a human child but she had demon blood running through her. This caused her to be stronger than a human child but it doesn't change her appearance. Mari guessed that's why the Demonic Council was experimenting on her. Mari hoped one day she can reunite with Dia, very much so.

“BRING ME RUBY KUROSAWA!” The king boomed at his servants. 

‘That's not good’ Mari thought praying that she hope the king isn't doing. A pinkish red haired demon entered the room. Horns running down her head, with the signature Kurosawa eyes and wearing a black skirt and pink shirt. Ruby bowed before the king before standing up again.

“Y-you summoned me K-king?” Ruby’s high pitched voice squeaked. Ruby was shaking.

“I want you to go to the human realm and bring back Kanan Matsuura.” The king said firmly. Visibly shaking now Ruby retorted, “Why do you need me to fetch a human? Can't you do it yourself?” Ruby questioned the first time she didn't stutter (much to Mari’s surprise).

“I can't do it because I need to stay and rule the Underworld. I can't go up to the human realm!” The king stated furiously, Ruby looked at Mari with a pained expression.

“F-fine I'll do it.” Ruby finally said. Using her magic Mari made a portal to the human realm for Ruby. Walking up to her Mari placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder and whispered, “I'll join you soon.” Ruby only nodded and headed into the portal. Mari is surprised at how much Ruby has grown over the time Dia was banished, but she was proud.

“Ohara bring me the list of those we tested on.” The King commanded. Mari only sighed and went to get the list, Mari hoped it was only a matter of time before the king sends her out to help Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Dia you promised me I can swim!” Kanan stated excitedly on Dia’s shoulders holding onto her horns. 

“Yes, yes. I did.” Dia giggled at the child’s enthusiasm. In one arm Dia is holding a picnic basket and the other is holding a light green towel with white dolphin patterns. Their plan was to swim for a little while and eat afterwards. 

Walking down the dirt path behind their cottage, Dia and Kanan soon arrived to the lake (or Lake Peace as Dia called it). Getting off Dia’s shoulders, Kanan immediately sprinted to the water. She was about to jump in when a mysterious force held her back, she recognized it as Dia’s magic.

“Before you jump in please take off your clothes and change.” Dia said calmly placing down the picnic basket and sitting down. Kanan begrudgingly went over to Dia to have her help unbutton the shirt. 

Once done of changing into her bathing suit Kanan then dove into the lake, coming back up to wave at Dia. Dia waved back and got her book out of the basket, it's been awhile since Dia got time to read. She never really had time as the ruler of the Underworld, and she leaves all the books she reads in the human realm anyways. 

As thoughts of how the Underworld is doing her thoughts wandered off to her girlfriend, Mari Ohara. She hoped Mari was doing ok, no one knew they were dating, if they did then Mari would have been banished too. Though that really wouldn't be bad, she was lonely raising Kanan by herself.

‘No,’ Dia thought, ‘Mari would want me to wait for her. She always has a plan to find me anyways.’  
Closing her book Dia decided to watch Kanan for a few minutes. Kanan looked so happy to be in the water and she looked cute as well. Looking over to her Kanan swimmer back to shore and walked up to Dia.

“Finished swimming already?” Dia questioned, getting the towel and drying Kanan off with it.

“Mmh! I'm kinda hungry now.” Kanan said smiling. Only giggling in response, Dia finished drying off Kanan and sat Kanan in her lap. Dia was about to grab the basket until a light blue portal opened up. Out came two female, both the same height. 

One had shoulder length orange hair with a small braid at the side and a weird strand of hair sticking up. The other had ashen neck length wavy hair. Coughing the one with ashen hair stood up and offered her hand to the oranges haired girl.

“You alright Chika?” The ashen hair girl asked pulling the girl up.

“I'm alright You. No bruises.” The girl named ‘Chika’ responded, dusting off her gray shorts. Taking a closer look at their figures, Dia noticed the ashen haired girl or ‘You’ was wearing a light blue dress shirt covered by a white tuxedo, white dress pants and a light blue tie. She also had demon-like ram horns on her head which Dia didn't notice earlier and bright blue eyes that shined with adventure. On the contrary to the orange haired girl, she was wearing a orange and white flannel and the previously mentioned shorts and her eyes were pink filled with joy. Dia also noticed another thing, they both had a tattoo on the back of their right hand. Chika’s being a anchor, and You’s being a mikan.

Dia was too busy focusing on their visitors that she didn't notice Kanan left her lap to go say ‘hi.’ Dia only noticed when she heard a loud squeal. 

“You! This child is so cute!!” Chika exclaimed picking Kanan up and hugging her tightly.

“Yeah! She is!” You said patting Kanan on the head.

“Say cutie what's your name?” Chika asked Kanan, booping her nose. Before Kanan could answer she heard Dia yell and turned around.

“Kanan!” Dia yelled walking over to the three.

“Oh is this cutie yours?” Chika asked Dia handing Kanan to her.

“Yes, she is.” Dia replied putting Kanan on the floor.

“You look familiar.” You stated taking a good look at Dia. As soon as she finished You immediately kneeled down before Dia.  
“Lord Kurosawa! I'm sorry for not knowing who you are!” You apologized profusely. Dia smiled sadly and said, “You Watanabe, stand up you don't have to bow, to I am no longer the lord of the Underworld.” Confused looked at You and Dia back and forth. Kanan doing the same.

“Dia do you know her?” Kanan asked looking at Dia with innocent eyes.

“Yeah! Do you know her You?” Chika asked suspiciously. Sighing You began to explain, “Chika, this is the Lord of the Underworld, erm ex lord, Dia Kurosawa. Ya know, my boss.” Gasping in realization Chika began to shake Dia’s hand.

“Oh my gosh, so you're the Dia Kurosawa You was talking about. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much for sending You out to me.” Chika began ramballing happily.

“W-what do you mean by that?” Dia questioned taking her hands away.

“What I mean is, you're the reason me and You are lovers!” Chika exclaimed kissing You on the cheek. Dia looked at You to confirm is she's tell big the truth and You only nods. Kanan claps excitedly for the two and Dia joins her.

“Congratulations on being a…...ummm, oh a couple!” Kanan congratulated smiling. Dia nods as well and picks up Kanan.

“Dia I never knew you had a kid.” You stated holding Chika’s hand.

“I became her parent yesterday, actually.” Dia said smiling at Kanan. Putting Kanan down she walked to the place she was sitting and beckoned the couple and Kanan to come. Kanan took the twos hand and dragged them to Dia.

“We were just about to eat. You two must be hungry.” Dia said patting the grass next to her. Taking the invitation the lovers sat down with Dia and Kanan sat in Dia’s lap. Handing out sandwiches Dia made she started a conversation.

“That reminds me. I never got your name.” Dia stated looking at Chika.

“Oh right! I'm Chika, Chika Tamaki.”

(I should probably sleep *gets slapped* I mean in the Underworld)

Mari sighed as she lend on the shoulder of her friend. She was exhausted, hell anyone would be if they were the king’s assistant. 

“Mari if you want to see Dia that much then go.” Yohane said patting Mari’s head.

“But no one is going to take over for me. And I can't dump all of that responsibility on someone else.” Mari stated, burying her head deeper in Yohane’s shoulder. 

Yohane had light black hair with a side bun and a feather in it. Her horns were like Mari’s but flipped, sitting on top of her head proudly. She wore a gray suit with black pants and a black bow. She had magenta eyes and sharp canine teeth. This was Mari’s best friend Yohane.

Now back to the topic, even though Mari missed Dia she can't just go and have someone else do her work.

“Just ask for a vacation then.” Yohane said plainly shrugging.

“Do you even think he will give it to me?” Mari asked slobbing.

“Mari listen!” Yohane suddenly forced Mari to look at her, 

“It hurts me to see my best friend cry Mari. Especially since you're usually so outgoing and happy. So please go ask him for a vacation. I can cover for you.” 

“B-but I can't force all that responsibility on you!” Mari cried. Yohane hugged Mari in a tight hug and said, “Are you really doubting the fallen angel Yohane, little demon? I am the general to the second army you know. I'm sure I can take it.” Yohane then pulled away.

“I want to see you happy again okay.” Yohane said smiling at Mari. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Yohane.” Mari hugged Yohane again. For once Yohane didn't push Mari away, Mari always comforted her in her time of need and now it was her turn to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia finds a face she hasn't seen in a long time but, things don't turn out as she thought.

The chirping of birds are one of the many things in the Human Realm that the Underworld didn't have. The breeze softly sings as it passes by. Ruby now knew why Dia always come here, it was peaceful. 

Shaking her head of her thoughts Ruby continued to walk deeper into the dense forest to find Kanan. Ruby wished she can get this done and over with, she wants to see Dia again by a chance. Scratching the king’s crimson mark on her wrist Ruby remembers this is how the king knows you’re doing his missions. If you don't complete his task or refuse to do it you die, plain and simple. Sighing Ruby walked even farther in, her figure disappearing within the trees. 

(Half a day passed and you just now started? I’m sorry ;w; With Kanan)

“Dia this isn't fair!” Kanan pouted as she, once again, got lifted up with Dia’s magic.

“It is fair,” Dia chucked out, “You just haven't learned to avoid my magic attacks yet.” Flicking Kanan’s forehead Dia put Kanan back on the ground and summoned her melee weapon, her katana with a crimson handle. 

Unsheathing her sword, Dia got into a attacking stance. Her katana shined beautifly in the sun, the sleek black blade connected with a gold collar to the handle with a gold buttcap as well. The sheath itself was black with crimson writing in cursive spelling out ‘Kurosawa’ and had a strap that went up to her right shoulder to hold it up. Resheathing her sword she walked back over to Kanan.

“Woah! That looks really cool!” Kanan exclaimed, amystest eyes gleaming. Looking at her steel broadsword in comparison, Kanan couldn't help but to wonder if there was a way to dodge Dia’s magic attack. 

“Kanan focus!” Dia yelled at the child spacing out.

“If you want to learn how to fight, you need to learn how to stand first.” Dia stated coming over to Kanan and adjusting her body into a fighting position with her blade in front of her.

“Ok Kanan, when you attack someone you don’t want to use your full force on one swing unless you’re sure it will hit them. Swinging with you're full force is damaging but it also allows your opponent to strike at your opening. Since you have a broadsword it's better to attack this way then with what I have called a katana.” Dia explained and she used her magic to summon two test dummies. 

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Dia said as she unsheathed her katana. Moving her fingers in a pattern Dia made it so the dummies came to life and went into a attacking stance. Doing a stance of her own Dia soon charged at the dummies and was in front of them in a blink of an eye. Dia used her sword to swing upwards, cutting a dummy in two only using half power. Turning around quickly, Dia then dodged the second dummies attack on her mid section, causing it to fall on the ground. Without giving the dummy a chance to get up Dia impaled it with one powerful push in its chest, instantly killing it.

“So what do you think Kanan.” Dia questioned the child as she took her sword out of the dummy. Kanan was actually speechless, she never knew Dia could do that! Kanan did nothing but stare at Dia with wide eyes, looking amazed. Smiling Dia suddenly ruffled Kanan’s hair and said, “Okay you try it now. And remember, don't use full force unless you are certain it will hit the target.”

Kanan, suddenly filled with confidence, nodded at Dia and walked over to the destroyed dummies with her broadsword on her shoulder. Lighting her hand with a red glow, Dia chanted some words Kanan didn't understand and the dummies was being rebuilt in front of Kanan’s eyes. Once they were finished they got back into a fighting stance like with Dia and Kanan did the same. 

Breathing in Kanan suddenly sprinted at the dummies, despite the broadsword she was carrying, and head butted the first dummy in the stomach. The dummy stumbled back and Kanan used this opportunity to attack the second dummy. Putting both hands on her sword’s handle, Kanan thrusted the broadsword into the dummy’s stomach. Using some of her strength Kanan pulled her sword to the left, effectively cutting through the second dummy and killing it. Kanan was too distracted with the second dummy that she didn't notice the first one until it kicked her. 

Landing on the ground the dummy started to kick Kanan repeatedly, leaving Kanan winded and wounded. The dummy stopped and walked over to pick up Kanan’s dropped sword. Using this time, Kanan got up slowly walking to the dummy preparing for an attack. The dummy turned around, only to come in contact with Kanan’s uppercut, making it drop the sword and lose their balance. Quickly picking up her sword, Kanan then used her full force to make a heavy attack on the dummy. The dummy did an attack from above, trying to hit Kanan in the head. Swinging the sword with all her strength, Kanan used the momentum of the sword to swing her body away from the attack and cut cleanly through the dummy. Both dummies turned to ashes and disappeared, leaving a tired Kanan in their place. Panting Kanan stood up proudly and looked back at Dia, giving her a cheeky smile.

Dia, being concerned for Kanan, ran over to her and hugged her. 

“Kanan, that was amazing.” Dia praised rubbing Kanan’s back trying to soothe her stiff muscles. Laughing at Dia’s actions, Kanan collapsed in her arms from exhaustion, dropping her sword next to her body.

“Yay…! Dia praised me!” Kanan tiredly cheered, weakly raising her arm to do a fistpump. Chuckling, Dia decided that it was enough training for the day and carried Kanan to the cottage, taking back the sword as well with her magic.

(BACK AT THE COTTAGE ZURA~)

Looking at Kanan’s sleeping face made Dia peaceful. Kanan was currently sleeping on the couch while her head was in Dia’s lap. Stroking Kanan’s head Dia remembered when Ruby would fall asleep from Dia patting her head or stroking it. Dia missed Ruby, very much so, she just didn't know when she could see her beloved sister again. 

A knock at the door interrupted Dia’s thought, as she put Kanan’s head on a pillow she went to answer the door.

“Yes, hello?” Dia answered closing her eyes. The person didn't answer causing Dia to open her eyes to see what's wrong. Dia let out a gasp herself when she saw the person, it was Ruby Kurosawa, her little sister(you thought I would say Mari right? GUESS AGAIN). Looking at Ruby made Dia shed some tears, all the same Ruby was blown out crying. Ruby threw herself onto Dia, the sisters giving each other a death hug.

“O-onee-chan! R-Ruby missed you!” Ruby cried gripping onto Dia’s cloak farther. 

“I missed you as well Ruby.” Dia managed to say through sniffles, burying her head in Ruby’s hair. They soon parted and stopped crying when Dia finally said, “Do you want to come in Ruby?” Ruby smiled and nodded as she followed Dia inside making sure to lock the door first. ‘Maybe’ Ruby thought, ‘Maybe Dia can help Ruby find the child.’

Bringing Ruby to the kitchen, Dia questioned her about if she’s hungry or if she wants water. Ruby politely declines, showing off the king’s symbol to Dia but Dia didn't say anything about it. The two then talked about how each other was doing, how was life in the earth realm/back home, and what was going on currently.

“So what are you doing here in the Earth Realm, Ruby?” Dia questioned pulling out a chair and sitting next to her.

“Actually, Ruby is here to carry out a task for the King.” Ruby answered playing with her thumbs, and looking down.

“The ‘King’? Oh the new ruler of the Underworld right? Well I would help you, but I am currently taking care of a child right now.” Dia replied getting up and walking to the sink. 

“Wait you're taking care of a child?” Ruby questioned with a surprised face. Humming, Dia nodded her head and started washing the dishes in the sink.

“If you want to see her, she is in the living room.” Dia stated scrubbing down a bowl with a sponge. Curiously, Ruby got up and walked into the living room. Taking a look around, she didn't see anyone until she spotted a mop of blue hair. 

‘Wait blue hair?’ Ruby thought, ‘No way. It can't be.’ Ruby got closer to the figure and lifted the blanket off the person's head. There she saw her, Kanan Matsuura, her target. 

‘No way,’ Ruby laughed to herself, ‘ There's no way this is the kid Dia was talking about. If Ruby took Kanan, Onee-chan would be furious,’ Ruby considered, ‘but, I would rather live than die.’ Ruby reasoned with herself. Picking up Kanan gently Ruby walked to the front door, and almost left. A hand on her right shoulder is what stopped her. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” A deep voice asked behind her. Ruby turned her head to see the person, as she was expecting, it was Dia and she was pissed.

“Listen Onee-chan, I told you I was on a mission. My mission was to retrieve Kanan back to the Underworld.” Ruby stated with no emotions in face. Shaking, Dia slowly grabbed Ruby’s wrist and pointed to the mark.

“Because of this right?” Dia asked, tears threatening to fall. Ruby said nothing, she only put her head down, deciding her next action. Suddenly Ruby snatched her wrist away from Dia’s grip, opened the door, and ran outside. Recovering from the initial shock, Dia chased after her. 

Noticing Dia chasing her Ruby used her magic to create a wall of pink flames in front of Dia. Not staggered by this at all, Dia countered it with her own magic and summoned water to put it out. Knowing Dia wouldn't go down without a fight, Ruby turned around to face 

“Onee-chan, please let me take her back.” Ruby pleaded, obviously not wanting to hurt her sister. 

“Ruby I'm sorry but, Kanan is my responsibility. I promised her I would be her parent.” Dia explained slowly getting closer to Ruby. Ruby only placed Kanan underneath a tree and muttered a quiet ‘I'm sorry’ as she snapped her fingers. Magic circles of different colors appeared on the ground around them and demons wearing steel armor arisen from magic circles.

“Go! Kill her!” Ruby commanded them with tears in her emerald eyes. Nodding the demons all charged at Dia, each of them using their weapons, each surrounded by a different element. Sighing Dia only jumped up in the air, causing the demons to crash into each other. While in the air Dia summoned her katana and landed safely on the ground. 

“As the tides shift and the Earth quakes, I summon the demon of wind, Kotori, to give me a tornado!” Dia chanted as a huge tornado surrounded Dia, throwing around the demons around her to different places nearby. More demons came after her, and even Ruby started throwing spells at her. 

Unsheathing her katana, she deflected the blue fire that was shot at her to another demon, setting them on fire and burning them to death within seconds(because blue fire is the hottest kind of fire). A rapier was thrusted at Dia and she jumped back to dodge it, at the same time making the ground below that demon disappear, making it fall into an abyss. 

Dia didn't have time to rest though, she was immediately hit in the back with pink flames. It burned off her cloak and left her in what she was wearing underneath. Taking this time, the demons charged at Dia once again. Struggling to focus Dia raised up her katana and stabbed a demon in between the helmet and chest piece. That demon fell to the ground, Dia took out her katana and cut through the steel armor one demon was wearing. Stumbling back, Dia used that demon as a stepping stool and jumped into the air.

“As the sky darkens and the sun dies, I summon the demon of electricity, Honoka, to give me lightning!” Dia chanted out, this time a lightning bolt came down and struck her enemies. While in the air Dia got shot in the upper left arm with a arrow. Landing on the ground, Dia cursed as she spotted where the archer was, and took out a kunai and threw it at the archer. The archer had a arrow locked in on Dia but the kunai got to it first, hitting it in the head the archer fell and released the arrow. The arrow hit its fellow demon in the heart and that one died as well.

Panting Dia stood in a defensive stance, she was tired, she used up a lot of energy and magic already. The other demons used this to their advantage. The instantly struck at Dia, trying to make her more tired. They gave Dia attack after attack to dodge, making her breathless. Out of breath, Dia stopped, slowly trying to dodge each attack. Until she was stabbed in the stomach from behind. 

Letting out a screech in pain, Dia fell to the floor, dropping her weapon as well. Blood was seeping out of her wound as she tried to prevent the bleeding.   
Dia was kicked on the ground again as she slowly left a trail of blood where she was. Coughing out blood Dia attempted to get up again, only to have a demon step on her back keeping her down. 

No, not like this. Dia Kurosawa wasn't going to die like this. There was a bright light that blinded Dia. Closing her eyes Dia only heard the sounds of something hitting the floor before she felt the pressure on her back wasn't there anymore. 

Opening her eyes, Dia looked up to see a burgundy haired lady, with hair that goes down to her mid back, and her hair kept to the side with a clip. She was wearing a white dress which went down to her knees and had brown flats that spiraled up to her shin. She also had pure as white wings that extended out of her back. At that moment Dia knew what race she was, an angel. Irony at its finest, Dia, a demon, saved by an angel. 

The angel used her own magic to kill all the demons that surrounded them, that doesn't mean there wasn't more though. 

“Man, these demons are the most annoying ones yet.” The angel complained, “Come on get up.” The angel reached her hand out to Dia and helped her up. 

“Thank you, but why would you help me?” Dia asked, confused by the angel’s actions.

“My master wanted me to help out. Not only that but, the same race ganging up on one of the same race isn't cool.” The angel replied, using her magic to heal Dia’s wounds. Dia was speechless but she still had other things to take care of at that moment. 

Thinking about the seal on Ruby’s wrist, she decided she would do something life threatening to save her sister. 

“Distract the demons. I'm going for the leader.” Dia stated as she sheathed her katana. Nodding the angel drew the attention of the demons on her. Using this time Dia sprinted at Ruby, not trying to hurt her. Ruby summoned her flames again and managed to burn Dia but, Dia kept going. Dia was soon directly in front of Ruby and was going to chant out a spell when, she was stabbed by her own katana. Dia started stumbling but before falling Dia chanted, “Oh goddess of purity, allow me to summon your power so I can kill the seal that holds my sister. PURITY REDEMPTION!”

Dia shot the spell directly at the seal on Ruby’s wrist. The seal cracked then broke as it faded off of Ruby’s skin. The other demons froze before turning into ashes and getting blown away in the wind, leaving the angel before there. Smiling, Dia started falling back, using the remaining of her magic to break the seal that held Ruby was dangerous. Before hitting the ground, there was a flash of yellow before Dia was caught.

“You idiot,” a familiar voice said, “sacrificing the remainder of your magic so your little sister can live is a bit selfless, don't you think love?”

Dia cracked opened her eye to see a blur of blond hair and a smiling face. Before Dia completely fainting she muttered one thing, “Mari…….?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got some action in this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh I'm so late with the new chapter....

Opening her eyes, Dia looked at her surroundings. Straining her neck to look around, Dia saw she was in her room. Wanting to get up, Dia attempted, keyword ‘attempted’, to get up, before feeling pain shoot throughout her body. Dia fell back onto the bed, moaning out in pain, as she looked at her stomach. It was covered in bandages.  
‘Oh right,’ Dia thought, ‘I was stabbed twice in the stomach.’ Sighing Dia guessed she couldn't do anything today. Drifting off into thought, Dia remembered that she trained Kanan, Ruby tried to take Kanan to the Underworld, an angel protected her, and that she had broken the seal that held Ruby. Her mind was racing at a mile a minute, she started to wonder if Kanan was still here.  
A knock on the door disrupted her thought as Dia gave them a ‘come in.’ As soon as the door was opened Dia say a blue mop of hair jump at her, and hug her tightly.  
“Dia! You're alive! I'm so happy!” Kanan exclaimed hugging Dia tighter causing Dia to feel more pain.  
“I was worried when Ruby said I couldn't see you! And I-I-I-” Kanan was was cut off by her being tugged off Dia’s stomach.  
“Okay Kanan! Dia is going to be in more pain if you hug her tightly like that, yes?” A familiar voice said with a cheerful hint. Nodding Kanan released herself from the grip and walked over to get Dia her morning tea. Examining the person more, Dia saw someone she didn't think she would see in a long time, Mari. Starting to cry tears of joy, Dia was repeatedly saying ‘I missed you’ to Mari and Mari replied with her own ‘I missed you too.’  
Mari helped Dia into a sitting position and immediately start giving Dia kisses on her lips and her beauty mark. Giggling at her lover’s action, Dia hesitantly pushed Mari away, just in time for when Kanan came back in with Dia’s tea.  
“I did just how you like it! Matcha tea with 2 cubes if sugar!” Kanan said bursting into the room with he tea in hand. Handing Dia the tea, Kanan started grinning when Dia smiled at tasting the tea.  
“Oh! That reminds me, I made breakfast!” Mari remembered, leaving the room for a second then returning with a platter of food in her hands.  
“Eat up love!” Mari exclaimed happily as she picked up Kanan and sat her in her lap. Looking at her breakfast, Dia took a bite out of the grilled fish and was surprised at how flavorful it was.  
“Dia do you like it?” Kanan asked curiously, starting to play with Mari’s horns. Nodding Dia took a sip out of the miso soup then took a bite of steamed rice.  
“Good! I went with a traditional Japanese breakfast instead of a western style one because I knew you would enjoy this one more.” Mari explained, playing with Kanan’s hair.  
“Yep! And I helped make the soup!” Kanan stated proudly as she pointed to herself and smiled. Mari chuckled as Dia started finishing up her breakfast. Once she was finished, Dia tried to get out of bed to wash the dishes when Mari pushed her back down gently and took the tray.  
“No no no. A beautiful lady like you should stay in bed and play with our shiny kid.” Mari stated as she walked back out of the room to clean the dishes. It took Dia a few seconds to realize what Mari said before stuttering, “W-what?!?!? Our kid?!?! Kanan is only my k-kid.” A red hue crawled on Dia’s face and Kanan poked her cheeks, saying, “I've never seen Dia so red before!” Dia blushed more out of embarrassment and Kanan kept laughing.  
Soon the door to Dia’s room opened and Ruby’s face appeared. Wide eyed, Ruby only stared at Dia, happy and surprised she was alive.  
“O-onee-chan.” Ruby cried quietly. Noticing Ruby, Dia told Ruby to come closer so she can hug her. Going closer, as soon as Ruby was at the bed she broke down crying. Hugging Ruby softly, Dia said a mix of comforting words while Ruby could only mutter ‘Im sorry.’  
“It's ok Ruby,” Dia comforted her, “it was a life or death situation. Anyone would choose life over death.” Ruby’s cries came to an end as she wiped her eyes of any loose tears.  
“Oh yeah. Onee-chan, you have someone in the living room waiting for you.” Ruby remembered suddenly, picking up Kanan. Nodding Dia got out of bed (with the help of Kanan and Ruby) and walked to the living room. Seeing the burgundy haired angel that helped her and someone else with hazel hair. It looked like Mari was chatting happily with the hazel haired human while the burgundy haired girl stared at her (Dia still needs to get her name). Clearing her throats letting them know she was there, Dia introduced herself to the angel and the human.  
“Nice to meet you zura! I'm Hanamaru Kunikida.” The hazel haired girl introduced and nudged the angel a bit.  
Sighing the angel introduced herself, “My name is Riko Sakurauchi, and I am the guardian angel of Hanamaru.”  
Nodding Dia shakes both of their hands and sat down on the couch.  
“So you are the demon I sent Riko to help out zura.” Hanamaru said as she clapped her hands together.  
“Yes, I am.” Dia responded folding her hands together.  
Taking a look at Hanamaru’s outfit, she was wearing a navy sweater over what looked like a white collared shirt, and a white skirt. She also had red glasses on and soft golden eyes.  
“So….Why did-” Dia was cut off suddenly, “Why did Hanamaru send me to help you? It's because as a child Hanamaru was always the one bullied because of her verbal tic, and she saw herself in your position.” Riko explained in a sharp tone. Hanamaru nodded as she stood up. She held Dia’s hand and stared at Dia’s eyes.  
“Hey I want to ask you some questions.” Hanamaru said seriously as she tightened her grip on Dia’s hands. Dia nodded in agreement and motioned for her to ask a question.  
“Why don't you and Riko fight each other? I can tell you two aren't that tense when both of you are in the same room. Aren't angels and demons suppose to fight each other?” Hanamaru questioned. Dia and Riko look at each other surprised while Dia answered.  
“Well, I guess it's because Riko knows I'm too injured to do anything. Not only that but demons and angels don't really fight that much. Yes, there is the occasional bicker, but nothing too serious. Unless we went to war, but that hasn't happened ever since the Kurosawas had control of the throne.” Dia explained in detail while getting her hands away from Hanamaru. Hanamaru looked at Riko to confirm it, Riko only nodded.  
“It's true. The Kurosawas are peaceful rulers and they never believed in violence. If they did get into violence, it's probably because one of the demons messed with the angels or humans.” Riko only confirmed Dia’s explanation further. Hanamaru nodded and looked down at Dia’s leg to see Kanan hugging it.  
“Aww! She is so cute, zura! Is she your daughter?” Hanamaru exclaimed as she bent down to squish Kanan’s cheeks.  
“Y-yes, she is.” Dia answered with red cheeks while Kanan released her hold on Dia’s leg to hug Hanamaru.  
“I never knew the Demon lord had a kid, zura.” Hanamaru teased Dia as she returned Kanan’s hug.  
“Seeing Kanan makes me want to raise a kid with Riko, zura.” Hanamaru said setting Kanan down and ruffling her hair. The previously composed angel was now sputtering out words that no one could understand and was red in the face.  
“Wha- but- Hanamaru- we-” Riko continued stuttering to the point of her ears turning red along with her face. At this point Riko was a cherry. Hanamaru laughed at Riko’s red face as Dia felt hands slowly wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder.  
“I really missed you Dia.” Mari mumbled due to her face being buried in Dia’s shoulder. Slowly petting the head on her shoulder, Dia could only nod in agreement. She too missed Mari.  
“We should really get a magical item to signal when Kanan is in danger.” Dia stated softly as she looked at took Mari’s hands off her waist and brought it up to her mouth, kissing them.  
“I know someone. They don't live that far away to teleport to, plus she owes me a favor.” Mari said softly, kissing Dia and holding her hand. Dia hummed as she separated from the kiss.  
“Are you sure we aren't bothering her?” Dia asked, slightly hesitant.  
“Of course not, trust me Dia.” Mari soothed as she raked a hand through Dia’s hair. Dia nodded her head as she turned around to everyone who was talking in the living room.  
“Ruby, Mari and I are leaving for a bit; can you watch the house and Kanan?” Dia asked her younger sister with pleading eyes. Ruby nodded and did her signature ‘Ganbaruby!’ before getting hugged by Kanan. Looking at Mari, Dia told her to teleport them there, which Mari happily complied to.  
A purple fire surrounded their feet before the fire rose up and covered their view of the living room entirely. The fire soon died out to let them see medium sized house that blended in with the woods well. Walking over to the shop, Mari opened the door and motioned Dia to follow her.  
Stepping into the house, the thing that caught Dia’s eye was a portrait hanging on the wall that showed two female adults with one kid. One of the adults - the shorter of the two - had demon horns that was small bull horns with it curling inward at the end.  
There was a loud bang of a door slamming that caught the couple’s attention, accompanied with a yell of ‘MOTHER! MOM IS TAKING MY STUFF.’  
Coming down the stairs was a small seven year old girl with dark brown hair that went down to her mid back. She was wearing a oversized black t-shirt with the words ‘Hello’ written in white text with a white undershirt. She was also wearing a dark blue knee shorts with black sneakers. She had sparkling golden eyes to accompany the black glasses that sat on her nose.  
She was about to yell again until she saw Mari and Dia standing at the entrance.  
“O-oh, ummm, hello.” The girl said shyly as she hid her mouth with her sleeve. Still in shock, Mari and Dia barely waved back before someone else walked in.  
“Hoshi, what were you yelling about?” Asked a short female - who was 159 centimeters - came into the room. She had navy short hair that went to her shoulder. She wore a black sweater vest with a dark blue undershirt and black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. Gold eyes and the demon horns in the picture sat on her head.  
“Mother! Mom stole my plushy again.” Hoshi said as the adult kneeled down to meet the girls eyes. She only sighed as she picked up Hoshi in her arms and calmed her down.  
Finally noticing who that person was Mari could only let out a small, “Umi?” Looking up at the mention of her name, Umi could only let a smile come to her face.  
“Hey Mari, been awhile.” Umi said as a curious child looked at the visitors. Looking at Mari to Dia, Hoshi deducted them as a couple.  
“Umi when did you get a kid?” Mari asked as she eyed Hoshi, who in return, hid her face in the crook of Umi’s neck.  
“Actually it's been about…..a year now?” Umi answered unsurely, scratching her head to remember.  
“But anyways, why you here Mari. You would always tell me beforehand. Not to mention you have the previous lord of the Underworld with you.” Umi questioned with seriousness in her voice.  
“You see I have a kid as well. She has recently been attacked when I wasn't there with her. I want to know if you have a magical item that can tell me the condition of my daughter no matter where I am.” Dia spoke this time, stating the matter at hand. Umi only nodded as she put Hoshi down to motion the two deeper into the house.  
Following her, Mari and Dia walked into a room filled to the brim with magical items, ingredients, and potions. Jayden rustled through some items she had in a chest and found what she was looking for, a diamond filled with magical powers of detections and emotions.  
“Hey Hoshi, can you get me the diamond amulet to go with this?” Umi asked as she walked over to Dia with the diamond in her hand. Pinning the diamond onto Dia’s cloak, she tapped it a few times before it turned red. Hoshi soon returned with an amulet in her hand and Jayden took it and thanked Hoshi.  
“These items are called the connection stone, they can tell you the location and if the person wearing it is in danger. Give this to your child and have her keep it on at all times. When the diamond on your cloak turns scarlet then that means your kid is in danger.” Umi explained as she gave the amulet to Dia. Thanking Umi repeatedly, Dia asked what kind of place Umi is running.  
“Oh did Mari never tell you? I'm running a shop for demons that have been exiled to Earth. And I'm currently taking care a kid and a 162 centimeter adult that is basically a child.” Umi stated as she mumbled the last part under her breathe.  
“Anyways, if you need anything else then feel free to stop bye.” Umi smiled as she and Hoshi waved goodbye to them. Nodding Mari teleported them back to Dia’s cottage to find everyone asleep on the couches, Kanan was nowhere to be seen though. Panic arise in Dia as she quickly went to Kanan’s room to check if she was there, she wasn't. Dia was getting even more worried until she hear humming in her own room.  
Getting closer to her room, Dia opened the door to see Kanan sitting on the edge of her bed humming. Letting out a sigh of relief, Dia walked over to Kanan. Noticing Dia, Kanan leaped at her, giving Dia a bear hug around her waist. Dia only pulled Kanan away from her legs and held the amulet in front of her.  
“What is this?” Kanan questioned, picking up the amulet.  
“It's a magical item that lets me see whenever you are in danger.” Dia explained as she watched Kanan eye it.  
“Kanan I love you and I don't want to lose you again. So keep this on at all times alright?” Dia said as she looked Kanan in the eyes. Nodding Kanan put the amulet around her neck and watched it glow with life. After awhile Kanan let out a yawn, to which Dia decided it was time to sleep.  
Picking up Kanan, Dia set her underneath the blanket and joined her. She hugged Kanan and felt a pair of arms hug her from behind as well. Mari was behind Dia sleeping soundly and Kanan was sleeping in front of her. At moments like these, Dia wants all of them to stay like this. Like a happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Kanan's backstory and some bonding moments with Kanan and Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I had a lot of school work piling up on me. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

(Flashback)

_“Run Kanan!” She heard someone shout behind her. Kanan didn't look back. Not even when she heard a shriek of pain. She just kept running._

_‘Why is this happening?’ Kanan questioned herself consciously._

_“There she is! Get the child!” A deeper voice yelled this time. Kanan didn't have time to think before she ran right into one of her captor. She couldn't run again before Kanan got scooped up by her captor._

_“Boss I got her!” He yelled, holding Kanan in a vice grip so she wouldn't escape. No matter how much Kanan squirmed and struggled she couldn't break free._

_“Great, now let's get back to the Ling before he starts getting angry.” The first person said while the other holding onto Kanan nodded._

_Upon getting to the castle, the pair went into an underground passage hidden by a boulder. The passage lead into a secret undercover lab where multiple creatures are chained up and beat. Kanan could only look at them with pity, but she didn't know what will happen to her._

_“So you guys got the kid right?” A new, taller male questioned this time._

_“No Ling. We have a normal human child with us. Of course we have the kid!” The male holding Kanan said sarcastically, using one arm to hold Kanan and the other to do hand motions._

_“Shut up.” Ling said as he took Kanan into his arms._

_“Hey there kid. I can't wait to do experiments on you and see how you work.” Ling smiled sadistically as he watched Kanan’s eyes get slightly wider. Fearing for her life, Kanan started to struggle against her new captor._

_“Stop struggling.” Ling commanded as a loud snap was heard in the room. Releasing an ear piercing shriek, Kanan had tears streaming down her cheeks and a now fractured wrist._

_“That's what happens when you try to escape. Will you listen to me now.” Ling asked Kanan, his gleaming crimson eyes staring into Kanan’s. Kanan just nodded stiffly as she resisted crying out in pain._

_“Good. Now the Magic Council can see how you lived. You weren't supposed to live. A human and a demon can't have a child, it's impossible and yet you are here. Your grandfather isn't here to save you this time, be prepared for never ending pain and suffering Kanan Matsuura.” Ling warned Kanan as he showed her his rows of sharp, shark like teeth. ___

__(End)_ _

__Shooting up from the bed in cold sweat, Kanan’s left eye started glowing a deep red. Kanan was scared, that memory haunted her to no end. She was shaking and breathing heavily so much that it woke up Dia._ _

__“Kanan! What’s wrong?” Dia panicked seeing Kanan in her current state. Trying to calm her down, Dia hugged Kanan and started whispering soothing words in her ear._ _

__“D-Don't touch me!” Kanan shouted, shoving Dia away from her while tears rolled down her face. Frozen in shock, Dia could only observe Kanan’s look overall. Her hair was a mess, Kanan’s left eye was glow more intensely, and there was now crimson magic surrounding her like a force field. Reaching out to Kanan again, Dia pressed against the force field around Kanan and quickly took her hand back from it, as if it burned her._ _

__“Kanan, calm down please!” Dia yelled as Kanan flinched at hearing her name. Approaching her once more, Dia broke the force field with her hand and tried to hug Kanan again. Upon taking Kanan into her arms, Kanan was squirming and struggling to escape Dia’s hug, until Kanan bit onto Dia’s clothed shoulder, ripping the cloth and biting hard enough to draw blood. Resisting letting out a scream of pain, Dia brought Kanan’s head back and wiped Kanan’s face of the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Feeling the familiar sensation, Kanan leaned more into Dia’s hand until she was more calm and the crimson glow stopped._ _

__“There you go Kanan. Good girl.” Dia softly said, calming Kanan down more. Opening her eyes, Kanan saw Dia’s smiling face, then her shoulder. Eyes widening at the sight of blood flowing from Dia’s shoulder, Kanan could now taste the metallic blood on her tongue. Kanan was spitting out apologies at a mile a minute, saying how she was sorry and she didn't know what she was doing at the time. A hand found its way to Kanan’s head and started petting her softly._ _

__“It's alright Kanan. We all lose control sometimes.” An accented voice said beside Dia. Kanan had almost forgotten that Mari was here._ _

__“Now then, help me bandage up Dia’s shoulder Kanan.” Mari said softly as she took Kanan out of Dia’s arms and into her’s. Kanan clutched onto Mari, as if she was going to disappear. Walking into the bathroom Mari sat Kanan on the sink and got out the bandages from the cabinet._ _

__“Mari,” Kanan started off to get Mari’s attention, “am I a freak for being a half blood?” Shaking her head in disagreement, Mari walked over and looked into the girls eyes._ _

__“But that's what they told me! That's what Ling said!” Kanan yelled at Mari while tears threatened to leak again. Suddenly Kanan was feeling warmth all around her._ _

__“That's not true Kanan. Don't listen to Ling.” Mari hugged Kanan tighter a few tears of her own escaping._ _

__“You are a beautiful child Kanan that deserves freedom. If I didn't believe that then why did I set you free?” Mari questioned as she looked back into Kanan’s eyes. Kanan’s eyes widen slowly as she heard the last part. It was Mari that freed her in the first place. Remembering those soft yellow eyes she saw when Mari carried her out of the Underrealm._ _

__“I- umm. Thank you Mari.” Kanan said gratefully as she smiled. Patting her head, Mari gave Kanan a smile of her own before picking up the bandages again._ _

__“Now let's go patch up Dia!”_ _

__“Yeah!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay another crappy story! Well as always comments are apperictated, please tell me how I did.


End file.
